Fiore Academy
by Meiyo12
Summary: There is going to be a new student attending Fiore Academy. Everyone were excited to have a new student as it is hard to get in. Join the new student, Natsu Dragneel in his adventure in school. (I don't own the pictures)
Natsu POV

I was sleeping soundly when my alarm clock went off. I slowly got out of bed and dragged my feet to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a quick hot shower. I then remembered that today was my first day of school at Fiore Academy. I got so excited that it was oozing out of me. I quickly changed into a tight T-shirt with a dragon on it, skinny jeans and a scaly scarf that my father, Igneel made for me. I gently shook Happy, my blue cat awake and gave him a few fishes. I quickly grabbed my backpack, lunch and a toast and headed to school. Before I closed the door, I shouted "I'll be back later, Dad! Bye Happy!" I heard my dad shouted back sleepily "Let me sleep, damn it! Also, have a good day, son!" And Happy shouted happily "Bye, Natsu!" I chuckled at my dad's answer and went on my way. Once I arrived at Fiore Academy, I gasped. It was huge! It looks like a palace. As I was still gawking the castle, I didn't notice that someone was walking towards me.

Makarov POV

I was just walking around the school when I saw a stunning 'girl' enter the school. 'She' had big slanty obsidian eyes that are as dark as night, a cute button nose, lips as pink as cotton candy, slender arms and legs, curves that would models to shame and spiky pink hair that hung just above 'her' shoulders. I walked over to 'her', tapped her leg and asked "Are you lost, Ms?" 'She' looked down and said "Nope. I'm just admiring the school. I'm the new student and it's Mr, not Ms I'm a boy." in a sweet voice.  
"Sorry about that," I replied embarrassed, rubbing my hand behind my neck.  
"It's okay, Gramps. I get that a lot." He replied sweetly. 'He's already calling me Gramps! What a sweet boy.' I thought, sighing happily. "My name is Makarov Dreyar, the principal of this school," I said happily with a hint of frustration at the thought of my brats. "The name's Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you Gramps" He said with a toothy grin that radiance warmth. "Follow me, my boy. I'll give you your schedule." I was about to walk towards my office but I felt someone picks me up with his/her delicate hands. Natsu said in a motherly tone "You look very stressed. I can tell that you are tired, so I'll carry you. Okay." 'Nice to know that there are still good teenagers' I thought, getting comfortable in Natsu's arms. 'So warm' I thought relaxingly, not knowing that a certain someone saw the whole thing.

Natsu POV

Once we entered Gramps office, I placed him down and went to sit on the chair in front of the desk. I noticed that he jumped on the table with a piece of paper in his hand.  
"Here is your class schedule," Gramps said with a smile plastered on his face. I took it and read it out loud "Homeroom - Mirajaine Strauss, Music - Lyra Zodiac, Art - Reedus Jonah, Swimming - Aquarius Zodiac, PE - Gildarts Clive, Math - Scorpio Zodiac, English - Macao Conbolt and Science - Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. Class - Fairy Tail."  
"How come Fairy Tail? Why not the other classes? I'm not that good." I said bashfully. "Because I think you're the most suitable at Fairy Tail," Gramps said, smiling softly.  
"Where do you want your mark?"  
"What mark?" I asked curiously with question marks appearing around my head.  
"It is to indicate which class you are in." I pulled my shirt a bit and said: "On my hip please." He took out the stamp and pressed it against my skin. He held it there for a few seconds and pulled it back, leaving a tattoo. It looked like a fairy with a tail. It was red with pink highlights. "That had never happened before." He said, looking shocked and curious. "What? What's wrong?" I said, panicking a bit. "No. Nothing's wrong. It's just that nobody has gotten two colours before." He said. I took a deep breath and said smiling "First time for everything, right?" He smiled back and happily said "Well, Classes are going to start in a few minutes. You better get going. By the way, if you need anything, just come to my office."  
"Thanks, Gramps! Bye!" I chirped. I quickly exited the room and headed towards Fairy Tail. I was so excited that I almost cheered out loud. I heard that Fairy Tail is the best but also the rowdiest class but they also treated each other like family. I can't wait to meet my new family.

Makarov POV

"What an interesting boy," I said out loud. 'I have a feeling that it's going to be a crazy year, with a lot of damages. My money.' I thought crying anime teen.

3rd Person POV

 _A few minutes earlier_

At the roof of the school, there was a group that consists Laxus Dreyar, Cobra/Eric Scales, Rogue Cheney, Sting Eucliffe, Gajeel Redfox and Gray Fullbuster. They were now to be delinquents in school. Nobody could tame until today.  
"I heard that there is a new student today," Sting said smirking.  
"I wonder if he/she is cute?" Cobra said with a perverted smirk.  
"Where's Gajeel?" Rogue asked.  
"He's probably taking his sweet time," Laxus said looking bored. On cue, Gajeel appeared smiling happily with a pink hue plastered on his cheek.  
"What are you so happy about?" Laxus said curiously.  
"Gihi. It's a secret." Gajeel replied smirking.

 _At Fairy Tail_

Everyone was gossiping about a new student and which class he/she will go. They all simmered down when they heard their homeroom teacher, Mirajaine-sensei opening the door. They all stood up and said "Good morning, Mira-sensei."  
"Hello, class. We have a new student joining us today. You can come in now." They looked at the door and saw a 'girl' that could rival the most beautiful girls in school!  
"My name is Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you! By the way, I'm a boy." He said cheerfully. He scanned the room and saw three familiar people. All of a sudden, he squealed scaring the shit out of the class. He immediately hugged the nearest person which was Gajeel. The rest of the class except for Sting and Rogue who were pouting were expecting Gajeel to punch him but what they didn't expect was to see him so flustered while shouting "Not in public!" Natsu pouted.  
"But I haven't seen you for so long!"  
Gajeel blushed at the cute sight.  
"Fine but only this once."  
Natsu smiled which caused a lot of people to blush. Natsu was suddenly pulled into a hug by Sting.  
"What about me!" He whined, pouting a bit.  
"Nice to see you too, Sting!" Natsu chirped happily. He quickly got out of Sting's embrace and saw Rogue busy sulking at a corner with a raincloud over his head. 'What the hell is happening!' The rest of the class thought, shocked to the core.  
"Rogue. Come and give me a hug." Natsu said, opening his arms. Rogue quickly went to Natsu and gave him a bone-crushing hug.  
"Rogue! Rogue! Air! Air!" Natsu shouted, trying to breathe. Gajeel immediately pulled Natsu away from Rogue and gave him a slap on his head, shouting "Idiot!" Rogue pouted and said "Sorry."  
"Natsu. Please take a seat next to Gajeel. Now, let's begin."  
After class, some people went to the Music room while the rest went to their separate classes. Lyra-sensei was playing the harp. She stopped and greeted the students.  
"Good morning!" She said smiling.  
"Good morning, Lyra-sensei!" They greeted back. She saw a face among the class.  
"What your name, new student?" Lyra asked.  
"My name is Natsu Dragneel."  
"Now since you are new, do you know how to play any instruments? Can you sing too?" Lyra asked.  
"I know how to play the electric and acoustic guitar. I sing a little." Natsu replied shyly.  
"Could you please demonstrate?"  
"Okay."  
Natsu first took the electric guitar and began to play 'Canon Rock'.

After the song

"Sugoi!" We all said in awe.  
"Who taught you how to play like that?" Gajeel asked, a bit jealous that Natsu was better than him.  
"I taught myself." He replied bashfully, rubbing his neck.  
"Eeeeeehhhhhh!" Everyone shouted in shock.  
"I was bored so I decided to learn how to play the guitar," Natsu explained.  
"Let's hear you play the acoustic and sing," Lyra said smiling.  
"Finally! We get to hear him sing!" Sting cheered causing everyone to jump.  
"His voice is like an angel." Rogue said quietly though it resounded throughout the room. This caused everybody curiosity to spike up.  
"Please play now Natsu," Lyra said sweetly. Natsu grabbed an acoustic guitar. He gave it a few strums and started to sing.

I See Fire By Ed Sheeran  
 _O misty eye of the mountain below_  
 _Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_  
 _And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_  
 _Keep watching over Durin's sons_

Everybody jaws dropped at the sound of Natsu's voice. Sting and Rogue were right, his voice is like an angel. Heck, it might even be better. The three thought 'Natsu's voice gotten even better than before.'

 _If this is to end in fire, then we should all burn together_  
 _Watch the flames climb high into the night_  
 _Calling out father, oh, stand by and we will_  
 _Watch the flames burn auburn on, the mountain side_  
 _If we should die tonight, we should all die together_  
 _Raise a glass of wine for the last time_  
 _Calling out father, oh, prepare as we will_  
 _Watch the flames burn auburn on, the mountain side_  
 _Desolation comes upon the sky_  
 _Now, I see fire, inside the mountain_  
 _I see fire, burning the trees_  
 _I see fire, hollowing souls_  
 _I see fire, blood in the breeze_  
 _And I hope that you remember me_  
 _Oh, should my people fall in, surely I'll do the same_  
 _Confined in mountain halls, we got too close to the flame_  
 _Calling out father, oh, hold fast as we will_  
 _Watch the flames burn auburn on, the mountain side_  
 _Desolation comes upon the sky_  
 _Now I see fire, inside the mountain_  
 _I see fire, burning the trees_  
 _I see fire, hollowing souls_  
 _I see fire, blood in the breeze_  
 _And I hope that you remember me_  
 _And if the night is burning, I will cover my eyes_  
 _O, for if the dark returns, then my brothers will die_  
 _And as the sky is falling down, it crashed into this lonely town_  
 _And with that shadow upon the ground, I hear my people screaming out_  
 _Now I see fire_  
 _Now I see fire, inside the mountain_  
 _I see fire (Fire), burning the trees_  
 _I see fire, hollowing souls_  
 _I see fire, blood in the breeze_  
 _I see fire, fire x3_  
 _And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side_  
Natsu plucked a few more strings before ending the song.

After the song

They were all speechless. The room was silent. Suddenly, everybody started to clap like crazy. They were making so much noise that the whole schools could hear them.  
Lyra said in awe "Never in my life have I seen such talent! You have a gift, Natsu."  
"I'm not that good, Lyra-sensei," Natsu said bashfully.  
"Are you kidding me! You were amazing!" A blonde chick shouted.  
"If you say so. What's your name?" Natsu asked. She blushed.  
"Lucy Heartfilia. Do you want to be friends, Natsu?" She asked hopefully.  
"Sure!" Natsu said excitedly at the sound of having a friend.  
"Follow me later during lunch. I'll introduce to you some of my friends."  
Natsu grinned and nodded so fast that some were surprised that his head didn't come off.  
The bell suddenly rang causing everyone to jump.  
"See you tomorrow." Lyra waved at them.  
"Bye, Lyra-sensei!" Everyone shouted before bolting to Art class with Reedus-sensei. However, a certain blonde was watching the recording she took of Natsu playing the guitars and singing. 'I can't wait to introduce him to my friends and show them the video.' She thought, mentally squealing.


End file.
